1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid propulsion system which comprises an outer shell which provides bearing support, ducting and streamlining for a hollow inner propulsion tubular member or rotor. The rotor comprises vane means attached on an interior surface of the rotor which includes blades that extend in a direction toward the rotational axis such that rotation of the tubular member and the vane means attached thereon draws air and fluid into the tubular member to accelerate the fluid flow through the tubular member.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In conventional propulsion systems, the propellers perform the work required to accelerate a large number of molecules to a relatively low velocity and accordingly are unable to operate further on the molecules to follow up on the work that was expended to overcome the initial inertia. This is due to the fact that a fluid molecule at rest tends to remain at rest and thus once placed in motion, a relatively smaller amount of energy is required to further accelerate it. Additionally, the parts in conventional propulsion systems are easily damaged by foreign objects and unprotected screw-type propulsion systems pose a danger to divers and other living systems which pass in the vicinity of the propulsion system.